Friday the 13th Part 2 (2019)
Friday the 13th Part 2 is an upcoming American slasher film, directed by Marcus Nispel and written by Nispel and Adam Green. It is the thirteenth installment in the Friday the 13th franchise and is a sequel to the 2009 reboot film. Plot Mer minutes after supposedly being "killed", then thrown into Crystal Lake at the end of the previous film, Jason emerges from the lake, then killing off Whitney and Clay Miller, just as eight new friends arrive to the camp - Ryan Marand, Chris Hall, Layla Jones, Madison Hardy, Michelle Field, Ginny Field, Jacob Beck and Seth Freeman. Later on that day after getting settled in, six other friends arrive - Kayla, Randy, Stephanie, Drew, Morgan and Vanessa. While the other campers are finding ways to keep each other company, Madison and Chris go into a bedroom, where they are both killed by Jason. As each one is picked off by Jason, Tommy Jarvis returns to Camp Crystal Lake, where he and Jason have a stand-off. Tommy is able to temporarily subdue Jason, allowing him and the surviving campers, Michelle Field, Ginny Field and Seth Freeman. After killing the last three campers, Tommy fights Jason in a barn, finding a way to "kill" Jason for the time being. In the post credit scene, Jason comes back to live once more, before walking over to a table where he sees dust in the shape of a book. Jason looks around and sees a shadowy figure. It walks out and it's revealed to be Freddy Kruger, who is holding the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. After Freddy speaks to Jason for a few seconds, he says he can make Jason immortal, then the film cuts to black. Cast * Derek Mears as Jason Voorhees * Michael B. Jordan as Ryan Marand * Emma Stone as Layla Jones * Dylan O'Brian as Chris Hall * Shawn Ashmore as Jacob Beck * China Anne McClain as Michelle Field * Erik Kundsen as Seth Freeman * Amber Heard as Madison Hardy * Chloë Grace Moretz as Ginny Field * Corey Feldman as Tommy Jarvis * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Morgan * Amandla Stenberg as Kayla * Logan Lerman as Randy * Elle Fanning as Vanessa * Alexander Ludwig as Drew * Joey King as Stephanie Jared Padalecki and Amanda Righetti will make cameos at the beginning of the film, representing their roles as Clay and Whitney Miller, respectively, from the previous film. Jackie Earle Haley makes a cameo appearance in the post credit scene, reprising his role of Freddy Kruger from the 2010 remake of "A Nightmare on Elm Street" Production Development After the release of the 2009 film, rumors started that a sequel would happen, as it was the second-heights grossing film in the franchise, but everything went quit and plans for the film never came about. On October 31, 2017, Marcus Nispel posted on social media that Paramount, New Line and himself were "working on a project", but then nothing came of it until January 1, 2018 when posting an update to his tweet from October, saying that "the green light has been given to us. Let's rock!", attaching a picture of Jason in front of a moon, looking on at a bloody river with the number "13" in the river, with the night sky behind him. This image would eventually become the theatrical poster for the film. in March, New Line and Paramount hired Adam Green to write it. Adam would finish writing the script in February. New Line and Paramount also hired Tom Savini to come back to the series after 35 years and work on the practical effects, which was also stated by Mike in an interview when promoting the film. The principal photography began in February 2018 with it finishing in May 2018. In early January 2019, Derek posted a picture of him in the Jason costume, standing in front of a shadowy figure, saying, "Marcus and myself had a talk with the studio for an idea we had, they told us run with it. So we decided to go into a barn we used for a few scenes, and film a post credit scene. Hope you all enjoy." The following day, they had a few unnamed cast members come back to film a few scenes, but nothing has been said about it. On July 31, 2019, Jackie Earle Haley posted a picture of the Freddy Kruger glove used in the 2010 reboot on a table, saying, "9 years later. I had a lot of fun using doing this role. Maybe it's time to put the glove back on again." Hinting at a possible return as Freddy. Later that day, rumors ramped up that either a sequel to the 2010 reboot was in the works, or he was the shadowy figure in the picture Derek Mears posted back in January. The film is set to be released on August 9, 2019 Release On January 1 2019, the first teaser was released by Marcus Nispel on his Twitter page, shortly after that, it was released onto YouTube. In April 2019, the theatrical trailer was released. On August 9, 2019, the film released in 3,120 theaters in North America, exceeding it's predecessor, Friday the 13th (2009), in the widest release. The film also released in 2,126 theaters outside of North America. Marcus Nispel said on Twitter to coincide with the films release, he said "Just like our last Friday the 13th film, we are will most likely going to be releasing an extended cut, when it is released on DVD and Blu-ray. It will mostly only change how brutal the kills are." Box Office On opening night, the film grossed $21,821,208, once more exceeding the previous film and each film proceeding it. With the previous film earning $19,293,446. Critical Response The film has received the highest approval rating, based on 200 reviews collected by review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, Friday the 13th has a 81% approval rating from critics with an average score of 7.9 out of 10. The consensus reads: "With a huge step-up in body count from the previous film, the film is also a huge step-up in quality from the last as well. It has enjoyable characters, kills and everything in between." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, calculated an average score of 71 based on 38 reviews. CinemaScore polls reported that average grade cinemagoers gave the film a "B-" on a scale of A+ to F. Trivia * This is Tom Savini's first Friday the 13th film he has worked on in 35 years, his last film being The Last Chapter in 1984. * This is also Corey Feldman's first Friday the 13th since A New Beginning. * This film is also sometimes called Friday the 13th Part 13 as this film marks the thirteenth Friday the 13th film. * There have been rumors since June 2019 that the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis book might make an appearance in the film. Category:Friday the 13th